oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Knight's Sword
Details Walkthrough Items required for the quest If you want to finish the quest faster, get the items now. You're making a sword for a knight, but, you can make one for yourself. If you choose to make one for yourself, you'll need 4 iron bars and 2 blurite ores (explained later). You only need 1 redberry pie. To make a redberry pie, use 1 redberry with a pie shell made out of pastry dough. A pie dish is (located inside Varrock Castle). Next, cook it on a range to complete it. Note that you will need at least level 10 Cooking to make a redberry pie. To obtain the Iron Bars, players can either barter with other players or mine and smelt them themselves. Another option is to locate the bar that spawns in a forest west of the Graveyard Of Shadows in Level 18 Wilderness. This method does involve avoiding Level 21 Grizzly Bears and the bar has a long spawn time, but is still short compared to leveling the mining and smelting skill, or finding a player willing to trade. Using the Lumbridge Home Teleport spell makes it easy to leave quickly. Getting started Items required: '(suggested Varrock teleport).'' You start this quest by talking to the squire in the White Knight Castle in Falador. The squire will tell you he lost Sir Vyvin's sword, and would like you to help him replace it. He will tell you to talk to Reldo, Varrock's librarian. So, go to Varrock Castle, and go the far north of the castle to find Reldo. Ask Reldo about Imcando dwarves. He will tell you that one is located south of Port Sarim. If you haven't already made a redberry pie, make one now. If you have, continue to Port Sarim and then head south. Thurgo the Imcando dwarf ''Items required: Redberry pie, (suggested Falador teleport).'' You should see a small house on the side of a hill with a red exclamation mark. Look for Thurgo, who is an Imcando dwarf. Ask him if he would like some redberry pie. He'll take the one you have and eat it. Talk to him again to ask him about the sword. He says he'll need a picture of it. So, go back to Falador and talk to the squire again. Acquiring the picture ''Items required: none.'' The squire will tell you that Sir Vyvin has a portrait in his room. From the courtyard, go east through three doors, and then up the ladder. Go west through the door and then through another doorway and up the stairs. Sir Vyvin's room will be directly south of you. Open and search the cupboard inside his room. You will obtain a portrait that shows the sword. However, Sir Vyvin will stop you if he is in the room. There are three ways to avoid this: *Have a friend talk to Sir Vyvin while you open and search the cupboard. *Open the door to his room and wait for him to walk out. *Have the door open, and wait next to the cupboard. When Sir Vyvin walks behind the door, quickly search the cupboard. Once you have the portrait, go back to Thurgo. '''Note, you have to talk to Thurgo first before searching for the portrait. Enter the dungeon Items required: '''A pickaxe, (suggested food). Don't forget to bring your pickaxe for this next step, and if you are at a low combat level, make sure that you take food with you as well! Talk to Thurgo, and give him the portrait. He now knows what kind of a sword he is making, a blurite sword, and he will need the materials to make the sword. You will have to enter the dungeon on the hill nearby to obtain the blurite ores. All enemies in the cave are aggressive, so bringing food could save your life. It is also recommended that you only bring a good pickaxe if you want two blurite ores so that you can get your own sword. So, go down the ladder and walk through. When you see snow/ice ahead of you, be prepared to run. Run along the southern walls to find blurite ores. The rocks are grey with bright blue streaks running down the sides. Mine one ore or two if you want your own sword. When you have the amount of blurite you want, run out. It may be helpful to have a bodyguard to protect you from the aggressive monsters; however, if done correctly, a level 3 player can get the ore. Dying is no object, as the players will retain the ore. ''Note that there is a spot where the monsters cannot attack you. It is right next to the entrance to the members-only area of this dungeon. It is recommended that you mine at the blurite ore rock right next to this area, so you can easily retreat to safety if necessary. Additionally, the '''blurite rocks have the "seam rock" style with only a vein of colour, instead of their old solid colour style and the positions have changed from those shown in many guides.'' Creating the sword ''Items required: 2 Iron bars, and a blurite ore.'' Now, get your iron bars. Talk to Thurgo with your blurite ores and your iron bars. He will make you a sword. If you want a sword for yourself, drop the sword Thurgo just made and talk to him again with the materials. He will make a second sword. Then, pick up the sword you dropped. You now have two swords. Finishing up Items required: 'Blurite sword.'' Go back to the squire, but before you talk to him, be quick and drop one of the swords. '''If you talk to him while holding multiple swords, he will take all of them. So, drop one sword and give him the other. You will be done with the quest when you've given him the sword. Then, pick up the sword you dropped to keep your very own blurite sword. Reward *1 Quest Point *12,725 Smithing experience *A blurite sword (if you got Thurgo to make you an extra one) *The ability to smelt blurite ore into blurite bars Category:Quests Category:Free-to-play Quests